The reunion
by TJcat01
Summary: Rin is 16 and lives with her sis/bestf Kagome after Sesshoumaru abandoned her five years ago and has not seen him since.Inuyasha is Kagomes boyf and finds out that Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's brother and they decided a reunion is in order but will it go wel


**HEY everyone its TJcat01, this is just a story I found that has** **been sitting around on my computer so I thought I would post it...**

**Please review, I don't mind criticism as long as you are not mean about it**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters**

**this is set in the modern era and I tried to make the characters as in character as possible but I think some of the characters are still really ooc sorry! **

**Pairings are: Miroku/sango Inuyasha/Kagome Sesshoumaru/Rin**

**I hope you enjoy :)...**

**THE REUNION**

A young, beautiful sixteen year old girl was in her small, but comfortable bedroom, the walls were painted a bright purple, and her curtains were white with a huge bright purple flower painted on it. Her wardrobe was pine wood covered in pictures of her and two other girls, one was Kagome and the other Sango both just as beautiful as she was. Also in the room was a double bed, a dresser also made from pine wood with a huge clear mirror and in the corner of the room was chest of draws where this girl kept all her drawings and books and other personal items. This girls name was Rin she had, long silky black hair that reached to just under her breasts. Deep brown eyes. Clear smooth skin, medium height reaching five foot eight, she was slim with nice curves, her boobs were not to small but not to big. Rin was sitting at her dresser applying make up to her nearly perfect face, she had a big scar on the left side of her face that went from a few mm's from her ear to just bellow her eye, she had another deep scar that ran up the middle of her right arm and one on her chest just under her neck, but this didn't stop Rin from being beautiful, once she had finished applying her make up she started working on her hair, Rin straightened her hair and then pulled the top layer of her hair to one side of her head and tied it in a pony tail, letting the rest hang loose. Getting up from her dresser and running down the stairs, her mind started to wonder back to him again _I wonder what he's doing now, __I wonder If he thinks of me too, wait a minute why do I care, he left me, abandoned me and then he didn't help me...grr!_Rin snapped out of her thought train when she smelt pizza coming from the kitchen, wandering in she sat down at the counter and stole a peace of the plain pizza on the side of the counter but soon wished she didn't as her best friend she saw as a sister walked in and nearly had a panic attack

"Kagome I'm sorry, I didn't know this was for anything in particular" Rin pleaded to Kagome who she had been living with since she was eleven years old, Kagome was the same age as Rin and had brown hair that was just as long and silky as Rin's and matching brown eyes Kagome was a little bit smaller than Rin was in height but only by a couple of cm's, most people could barely tell, most thought they were the same height. Kagome's expression changed when she saw the look on Rin's face

"it's ok, we have plenty, remember you said you would join in my miniature party, and that is today" Kagome beamed so brightly it made Rin cringe

"Kagome, I don't mean to be such a nuisance but I really don't feel up to it" Rin apologetically told her sister/best friend putting her head down to cover her eyes.

"but Rin, please, it will be fun, no pressure though" Kagome laughed giving Rin the puppy dog eyes_ I'd been expecting this from Rin, she always backs out when I give her the chance to meet Inuyasha and Miroku, I really want her to meet Inuyasha because he's my boyfriend, oh well I guess I'll just have to use other tactics_

Rin laughed at her sisters persistence "I will come down later but only to meet Inuyasha and Miroku and that is it" Rin said sternly

"thank you, you're the best in the world" Kagome excitedly replied hugging Rin so tight she found it hard to breath

"no problem" Rin patted Kagome's back then walked into the living room and switched on the television where her adoptive mother was dusting

"Rin honey, can I ask you something?" Rin's adoptive mother asked her, she had that concerned look in her eyes which Rin always hated seeing

"yes of course" Rin smiled at her mother, she was in fact feeling really depressed at that moment in time but she couldn't tell her mum that so she tried to hide it.

"do you miss him Rin, be honest honey?" Rins mother observed how Rin's eyes became glazed over when she mentioned this

"no, he abandoned me, I'm going to my room now!" Rin's voice was filled in anguish and pain, as she got up and slowly walked out the room and upstairs. Rin shut the bedroom door and flopped down on her bed, just hoping if she buried herself far enough in the pillow then all the pain would go away, she then scrambled to her feet, marching stiffly over to her CD player and fumbled with her CD'S until she came across the one with her song on it, Rin's song was very important to her because it helped her release all her locked up emotions about him and cry for a while, on some days she would listen to the song over and over again, with the volume so loud that it would make the whole room vibrate, but nobody ever came to yell at her to turn it down because they all knew that was her way of dealing with the past she'd rather not have lived. Avril Lavignes - slipped away filled the house with music. Rin laid down and let the tears fall, this song had always filled her mind with memories and pained events from him-

_Na na _

_Na na na na na _

_I miss you_

_Miss you so bad _Rin lay listening and sobbing to the words it was painful for her to miss him after all she did love him with all her heart, he had been her protecter

_I don't forget you_

_Oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me _

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away _Rin sobbed harder remembering the day he abandoned her, it was the worst day of her life and the most confusing

_Was the day i found_

_It won't be the same_

_Oh_

_Na na _

_Na na na na na _

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't ooooooooooooh_

_I hope you can hear me_

_Cause I remember it clearly _

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day i found_

_It won't be the same _she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if he were there now, she certainly knew she wouldn't have these ugly scars

_Oh_

_I've had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why _she let the tears fall still as she tried to think of a reason why he left her, was it because she was a worthless human to him like all the others, I wasnt different

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake it_

_It happened you passed by_

_Now you're gone _

_Now you're gone _once again she was reeling for his soft words to her, her saviour was gone

_There you go _

_There you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you're gone_

_Now you're gone_

_There you go _

_There you go_

_Somewhere you're not coming back s_he gripped the sheets knowing this but somehow not being able to accept it

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day i found_

_It won't be the same_

_Oh_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day i found_

_It won't be the same_

_Oh_

_Na na_

_Na na na na na_

just before the song ended she got up and hit the repeat button, tears dropping to the floor

_I miss you_

**--KAGOME--**

Kagome had been wondering what had been taking Rin so long to come down stairs, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha had already been there for an hour, until she heard the music which made her go pale

"hey Hun, are you okay" Inuyasha asked concerned cupping Kagome's cheek in his hand

"yes you do look really pale all of a sudden" Miroku agreed

Kagome turned to look at Miroku who had Sango sitting side ways on his lap with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"yes I'm fine, I just have to go check up on my sister, wait here I'll be back in a minute" Kagome replied Sheepishly getting up and leaving the room, she hadn't noticed Inuyasha follow her.

"hey this whole floor stinks of tears" Inuyasha grumbled making Kagome jump

"hey what are you doing, I asked you to wait downstairs" Kagome hissed

"just following you, why's she crying" Inuyasha questioned curiously,

"never mind just keep quiet" Kagome ordered, Inuyasha nodded gripping her hand

Kagome knocked on Rin's door gently, hearing the music start up again.

"come in" Rin invited hoarsely beckoning who she thought was just her sister

"Rin are you thinking about him again" Kagome asked soothingly, Rin was laying on her side with her back to Kagome so she jumped when she heard a deep, male voice

"who?" Inuyasha asked nosily

Rin spun around to face Inuyasha and studied him for a moment

"you must be Inuyasha" Rin held out her hand for him to shake, which Inuyasha took and shook back, also studying her

"yes this is and he shouldn't be here, I asked you to wait downstairs so he shouldn't but in" Kagome glared evilly at Inuyasha

"no it's okay" Rin replied turning to Inuyasha and answering his question

"he was a demon who abandoned me five years ago, he looked a bit like you actually" Rin curiously stated feeling tears well up again _not only is there a day that doesn't go by where I don't think of him but now I have to deal with someone who looks freakishly like him _Rin smiled as bright as she could at that moment in time

Inuyasha decided it best not to answer becasue he knew what his big mouth was like

"hey, do you want to join us, we are going to play truth and dare then watch a movie" Inuyasha grinned at Rin

"why not, it beats being cooped up in this room feeling depressed" Rin replied jumping up and walking in front of Kagome and Inuyasha

"thank you so much for that, I don't know how you got her to join but thank you" Kagome replied smothering Inuyasha's face in kisses. Inuyasha smiled and turned so one of her kisses would hit him on the lips and she smirked when he did this. They all entered the living room to Sango and Miroku making out

"hi" Rin chimed making her presence known to the smitten couple

"hey Rin" Sango screamed, jumping up and hugging her.

"hey yourself, how have you been?" Rin replied smiling she was already feeling better.

"great, great how about you?" Sango asked smacking Miroku's hand as he reached for Rin's bum.

After their over enthusiastic greetings, everyone sat in a circle, while Kagome went to get a bottle to spin.

"so Inuyasha, how long have you and my sister been together now?!" Rin interrogated eagerly

"well I guess it's been since a month after I moved here with my brother, so that would make it six months tomorrow" Inuyasha answered

"wow, you must love each other" Rin stated the obvious as Kagome walked back into the room with a coke bottle in her hand

"juts remember whoever doesn't do their dare or tell the truth then they have to take three shots" Kagome retorted reminding the gang as she joined the circle and placed the bottle in the middle,

Kagome decided she would spin the bottle, it landed in between Miroku and Sango first, and they all thought it best if they did a double dare or truth.

"so what will it be" Rin asked winking, knowing what Miroku was thinking

"Dare" Miroku said grinning cheekily, earning another slap from Sango who then sternly said "truth"

Rin, Kagome and Inuyasha huddled in a corner to decide their verdict

"so what would embarrass them!" Kagome asked smiling at Inuyasha

"I don't know, if you could embarrass someone like Miroku" Inuyasha snorted

"I know the perfect thing, why don't we ask them if they've had sex yet, that gets everyone" Rin said with eyes sparkling mischievously

"brilliant, but where did that sweet innocent girl from just a second ago, disappear to?" Kagome chimed shocked at Rin's idea

"I agree, have you been possessed" Inuyasha asked mouth gaping

"you tell me? You're the demon!" Rin smirked _they seriously have no idea about some of the things I have done _Inuyasha turned to Kagome and nodded before they all went back and joined Miroku and Sango who were smirking proudly as if to say 'I can take whatever you throw at me'

"so then, have you and Sango had sex yet?" Rin asked giggling at their reactions.

Miroku's mouth fell open and Sango went crimson and tugged at Miroku's sleeve for him to answer

"y-yes" Miroku stuttered only managing a simple answer. Kagome and Inuyasha were crying with laughter. They all regained their posture and sat once again in the circle. With Miroku still in shock and Sango still had a pink hint in her cheeks. The bottle span round a lot more this time but landed on Inuyasha. Rin, Kagome, Miroku and Sango huddled in another corner

"hey don't cheat we know you can hear us because you're a demon, but we have to think of a good dare, so can you wait outside" Miroku said. Inuyasha gulped knowing he was in for an ass kicking because of the truth he gave Miroku and Sango.

"I have a lecherous idea, he should put his hand down your bra Kagome" Miroku suggested

"EEK, NO, NO, NO!!" Kagome screamed out, face turning the same shade as Sango's was earlier, a very crimson red

"sorry Kags, but I have to agree with that this time" Sango replied looking apologetically at Kagome "I had to put up with it so you have to aswell"

"Rin come on, you can't agree to this" Kagome pleaded quite desperately

"sorry Kags but you know how this game works" Rin laughed winking at her sister "and besides you know you want him to really"

"Rin, I'm never playing this game with you again, first you suggest that truth for Sango and Miroku and now this" Kagome teased. Rin stuck out her lip at Kagome in fake sadness while Sango and Miroku looked shocked at Rin at the realisation she was the one who thought up the truth. They called Inuyasha back in after shoving him out in the back garden

"Inuyasha I dare you to put you're hand down Kagome's BRA" Miroku purposely emphasised the last word. Inuyasha nearly fell over

"Rin was this you again" Inuyasha asked worried

"nope" Rin replied grinning and pointing at Miroku,

"sorry honey, I was out numbered" Kagome looked at Inuyasha even more worried

"Don't worry I don't blame you" Inuyasha replied pulling Kagome close to him

Inuyasha did the dare hesitantly and then they all once again went back into their circle.

Rin gulped when the bottle landed on her and she thought it be best to play it safe with truth seeing as she knew she was going to be in for it.

"truth" Rin chimed proudly. Everyone huddled around again while Rin awaited nervously

"okay... Kagome do you know if Rin has lost her virginity" Miroku asked earning a disgusted look from Sango

"actually no I don't" Kagome frowned wondering why she didn't know this about her sister

"well it's time to find out then" Sango squealed

They all went back to Rin who was sitting patiently waiting for her truth

"so Rin are you a virgin" Inuyasha blurted playfully

"no" Rin said smoothly smirking at their reactions

"who?, when?" Kagome squeaked _I was almost certain she was going to say no_

"oh about a year ago, I was fifteen and on a serious low because of that demon and 'bam' along came Kohaku and that was my first serious relationship" Rin said clapping her hands

Sango's mouth fell open "oh my god Rin...you mean my brother and you" Sango was surprised

"yep" Rin replied nodding her head

"okay then" Inuyasha said slowly "I think we should watch the film now"

"I agree" Kagome replied briefly getting up and going over to the DVD player

"lets watch a horror" Rin chimed sweetly

"oh please can we" Miroku and Inuyasha asked in unison

"I think we are out voted Sango!" Kagome joked to Sango looking slightly worried

They all sat down and watched the horror film about zombies taking over the world, Rin found it funny half way through the film to scare the crap out of Sango and Kagome who were already scared

After the film had finished Rin was rolling on the floor laughing because she had made Sango and Kagome jumped again, when a pain shot up her arm

"arggghhh" Rin screamed out in agony "Kagome it's happening again" Rin sounded panicked and it alarmed everyone they looked on as Rin clutched onto her right arm where they noticed a huge, deep scar. Kagome ran over to Rin and cradled her in her arms rocking her back and forth until the pain went away

"whoa, what was that Rin" Inuyasha asked suspiciously Rin looked at him with hurt eyes

"it's a long story are you sure you want to hear it" Rin asked bluntly

"yeah okay" Inuyasha replied while the other's shuffled forward around her to listen

"well..." Rin started to explain her story

**Rins story...**

**It was damp outside and I had been hungry from all the walking we had been doing, me and my demon lord, he allowed me to go and buy some food from the shops nearby. **

**When I was younger my parents were killed by night robbers that burgled our house and I lived in a strange place with these strange people who beat me up whenever they got the chance and my demon lord one day came along and he saved me from a beating they were about to give, the day before he saved me I was walking through the gardens when I had seen him perched against a tree, he was injured and I tried with all my might to help him but he kept refusing my help and asking why I wasn't cowering in fear at him, I was six back then and a mute because of all my painful memories so I didn't answer I just smiled at him. After he saved me I followed him everywhere, he was the best thing that had ever happened to me that is until I reached eleven, A group of cat demons had attacked us and I had nearly died but he healed me with his demon sword but had been truly scared for my life that time, he couldn't take it, so then my worst nightmares came to life**

**"Rin, It's time for you to stop following me and go and live with humans" the tall, handsome demon ordered**

**"but I don't want to please milord" I sobbed really loud, running over to him and crashing myself into him and his armour he held me for a second then threw me off of him and walked away from me, ****Seconds later I heard a noise, it was a bear demon, he came at me with razor sharp claws, I screamed out but nobody came, I thought milord would protect me but he didn't come so I called for him again**

**"LORD SESSHOUMARU" I screamed but the bear had already slashed me and I fell unconscious that's the last thing I remembered before I woke up in hospital two days later to see Kagome, mother and Souta all huddled around my bed, that's how I got these scars and have been living with Kagome ever since**

"Inuyasha are you okay, you look a little bit sheepish" Rin asked concerned

"yes I'm fine I just need to talk to Kagome out here for a second!" Inuyasha hurriedly spoke grabbing Kagome and dragging her out the room. Kagome knew it was serious because he dragged her all the way out the front door to make sure they were out of ear shot.

"what is it" Kagome hissed "are you okay" concern washing over her as she spoke

"Rin travelled with a demon lord called Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked cautiously

"yeah why, you're panicking me Inuyasha" Kagome shouted clutching onto his t-shirt

"well you know I said I moved with my brother" Inuyasha spoke more softly now

"yes what about it, stop beating around the bush Inuyasha and just tell me" Kagome got a little bit irritated then

"well he is a demon lord called Sesshoumaru who abandoned a girl five years ago that he really cared about for her own safety" Inuyasha replied "I think Rin is that young girl"

"oh my fucking god!" Kagome spat "so your brother and my sister"

"yep" Inuyasha replied "he's not been quite the same without her, so he stopped travelling and moved in with me, he'd be devastated if he found out when he left she got attacked" Inuyasha continued

"she cries for him all the time "Kagome excitedly spoke out

Inuyasha understood her tone "I know exactly what your thinking" Inuyasha replied then kissed Kagome passionately

"we have to bring them together once again" Kagome squealed into their kiss, they broke apart and ran inside trying to hide their grins and to find out more how Rin felt about this situation

They walked into the living room to find Miroku and Sango already asking questions about him which made it easier for them to weave it into their conversation

"So Rin, did you ever love this demon" Miroku asked

"yeah innocently I was eleven I didn't know what real love was" Rin replied with her head down

"was he handsome?" Sango asked dreamily

"yeah he had the cutest face with the most beautiful markings" Rin was now thinking about him once again

"what would you do if you ever saw him again" Inuyasha asked, Rin shot him a blank look

"to be honest I would run from him, he caused me so much pain and yet everyday I still miss him, I don't think I could bare to see his face, it would bring back to many bad memories"

Just at that moment Inuyasha's mobile phone rang

"who could that be at one in the morning" Kagome asked worried

"it's my brother, I forgot to tell him I was staying here" Inuyasha replied walking out the room so their plan wouldn't be blown so early by Rin recognising his voice

"hello" Inuyasha spoke into his phone

"Inuyasha, WHERE ARE YOU!" Sesshoumaru shouted down the phone

"sorry I forgot to say I was staying at Kagome's today, it's a party with Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Kagome's sister" Inuyasha replied wincing and defending himself

"fine, just be back tomorrow, I have to speak with you!" Sesshoumaru growled

"okay, okay oh and by the way Sango, Miroku, Kagome and her sister are coming to stay over tomorrow night" Inuyasha told his brother _he'll never know the trick I have up my sleeve_

"fine, but don't be to loud, I have a ton of work to do, I'll be in the study most of the night" Sesshoumaru sighed knew he couldn't disagree because Inuyasha paid for half the house aswel.

"thank you big brother" Inuyasha snorted "bye"

He heard the phone hang up on the other side

Inuyasha walked into the other room where everyone was having a pillow fight without him, he whistled out to get everyone's attention

"HEY WHO'S UP FOR ANOTHER SLEEPOVER AT MINE TOMORROW WHOOO!" Inuyasha shouted excitedly

"YAY" Miroku and Sango shouted in unison

"that's amazing timing Inuyasha, my mums going away on a business trip tonight and that mean's Rin and I won't be on our own now" Kagome replied knowing if she didn't quickly Rin would hesitate and that would spoil her and Inuyasha's plan

"okay then it's settled" Inuyasha soothed hugging Kagome and pecking her on the lips before snuggling up next to her on the floor in his sleeping bag, to go to sleep. Miroku and Sango were sharing a sleeping bag and were curled up together it was the cutest sight ever. Rin was nervous about going to sleep in case she had a nightmare in front of everyone, but tiredness got the better of her and she drifted into a deep slumber, waking up at ten o'clock to the smell of pancakes. She sat up groggily and walked into the kitchen to find Sango sitting on Miroku's lap feeding him pancakes, while Inuyasha and Kagome sat as close as possible to each other and whispered in each others ears as they ate. Rin couldn't help but feel envious towards to the two sweet couples_. Ah, I could kill for a boyfriend right now, I need a little bit of support I'm lonely, why did Kohaku have to break up with me for Kanna, it's not like he wasn't getting enough sex_ Rin shook her thoughts out of her head as she caught all eyes on her

"pancake?" Kagome sweetly asked holding out the plate.

"uh no thanks" Rin said then went off to the toilet

"do you think this is a good idea, Rin seems hurt enough by him already" Sango asked turning to Inuyasha

"yeah I do, My brother may be a powerful demon who was in the wrong, but still, he is hurting too" Inuyasha hurriedly finished hearing footsteps of Rin approaching the kitchen again.

Rin entered the kitchen once again munching on chocolate she'd found in her room "so Inuyasha what time we going to your house" Rin asked

"in about two hours" Inuyasha replied

Kagome followed Rin out the room to go and get showered and changed before going to Inuyasha's

Once they had gone out the room Miroku and Sango expressed their concerns for the plan

"are you sure about this Inuyasha, what if we've underestimated the situation, we may push Rin over the edge, meeting up with the guy who abandoned, the only person she's ever truly loved" Sango expressed anxious for Inuyasha to see her point

"I agree with Sango in some ways but in others I think are too good opportunity to miss" Miroku replied pausing for a moment before continuing "I mean think about it my love, they are both hurting and by the sounds of it, Rin is in love but she doesn't realise it yet" Miroku hugged Sango tighter

"poor Rin, I mean if I ever lost you, I don't know if I could live" Sango said sadly Miroku lowered his head to her gaze and kissed her intimately "I love you Sango" Miroku sweetly but dreamily stated Sango gasped "I love you too" and started kissing him hurriedly over and over again

"what's with you too" Inuyasha blurted kind of bored of the sight of Miroku and Sango kissing.

"that's the first time he's ever said that to me" Sango chimed, sighing happily. An hour later Kagome and Rin came down stairs refreshed from showers and pampering, with their belongings ready to leave,

"Is everyone ready to go" Kagome chimed noticing how oddly happy Sango and Miroku were being.

"yeah" Miroku replied

"come on, bring your stuff out to my car" Inuyasha gestured for everyone to follow him everyone did and they drove down the road it took them half an hour to get to Inuyasha's street in the car

"wow, I've never seen such a beautiful part of town before, it has so many flowers" Rin chimed breathing in the heavy scent of flowers.

"Rin loves flowers, it's her favourite thing" Kagome spoke up

"is it now, well I'm glad you like it because I live on this street" Inuyasha smirked as her face lit up _oh so that's why Sesshoumaru chose to live on this street it's starting to become clearer to me now_ Inuyasha's snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Rin shriek

"wow, this is so weird, I passed this house when I was ten and still with the demon lord and I was drawn to it and told him of how I loved it" Rin was so cheerful now she had a big beaming grin on her face as she got out the car. Sesshoumaru who was in his study had gone to the window to study the people who would be staying in his house when he noticed one girl with a scar on her face _why does she seem so familiar to me, there's something about her smile that I recognise and her scent also but I can't quite put a name to it_ Sesshoumaru shook the thoughts out of his head and went back to his studies at his desk

"I beat you Inuyasha" Rin chimed as she ran into his house. Kagome followed suit looking more and more nervous by the moment

"stop looking so nervous or she'll suspect something" Sango hissed into Kagome's ear

"yes but the closer we get to doing this the more of an uncertainty I have of this so called plan even though it was my idea too" Kagome whispered back

Miroku had heard this and squeezed both of them lightly on the shoulder as if to console them both

"don't worry Inuyasha knows what he is doing and more importantly he knows his brother

"COME ON YOU GUYS" Inuyasha shouted as Cascada's- can't stand it filled the house "WE ARE ALREADY DANCING WITHOUT YOU" Inuyasha and Rin called out Kagome wandered into the room and also began dancing, Miroku and Sango were dancing sexually together in time to the beat. Rin had always been the best dancer out of all of them and had started swaying her hips and arms seductively to the music ignoring the stiffness in her right arm where the scar was. Sesshoumaru had nearly growled out loud when he'd heard the music start but instead just decided he would go and tell them to turn it down, but when he got to the door, he saw through the gap this girl dancing and he found himself being lured in

_What is it about this girl she's so beautiful even with scars on her, she seems so familiar ugh I'm disgusted in myself I just thought of a human being beautiful anyway maybe I should just leave it _and with that Sesshoumaru found himself on his way back to his study to do more work. Rin had enough dancing and playfully pushed Inuyasha into Kagome, Inuyasha saw this as an opportunity to lure her into Sesshoumaru's study. So he ran up to her and pinched her on the arm

"OW!" Rin screeched out "you'll pay for that" Rin shouted running towards Inuyasha who sprinted out the room. Sango and Kagome looked on helplessly as they knew what was to come. While Miroku looked on eagerly thinking it was going to be a romantic reunion but how wrong could he be.

Inuyasha sprinted towards Sesshoumaru's study and opened the door, so it was ajar and hid around the corner so he could surprise her when she came to look for him

Sesshoumaru had been irritated that Inuyasha had opened the door, he stood up prepared to go and shut the door when a girl called out

"Inuyasha, where are you" Rin sang playfully. Sesshoumaru listened for a moment before starting to make his way to the office door when he heard a scream from the girl and the girl come flying through his door and landed on her back "owww" was all she said not realising someone was in the room with her. Inuyasha listened from the outside

"excuse my brother's bad manners, are you okay?" Sesshoumaru said blankly knowing it was Inuyasha who sent her flying. Rin spun around immediately to face the person who spoke to her.

Her mouth dropped open at the sight in front of her, she blinked a few times thinking she was dreaming. Before realising she was fully awake and facing the one and only Lord Sesshoumaru the demon who abandoned her, the demon who saved her, the demon she'd loved. Rin's whole body was in shock and she couldn't move only stare, she was feeling a whole ray of emotions surprisingly not feeling anger until he said the next words.

"are you going to speak girl, who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously

**--INUYASHA--**

Inuyasha's eye's widened in fear as he ran into the other room and spoke

"shit you guys, she's in there with him now, it's obvious she recognised him but he doesn't seem to know who she is yet" Inuyasha panicked

"Rin will go ballistic" Kagome cried.

**--SESSHOUMARU AND RIN--**

"never again, will I speak to you!!, you don't even know who I am" Rin angrily spat

"what in the world are you talking about" Sesshoumaru looked on at the girl who's eyes were now filled with pain, she took one last look and stormed out the room

"RIN WAIT" Sesshoumaru heard Kagome call out as the door slammed shut. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kagome burst into the room as realisation hit him

_No that young girl...no it can't be...my Rin...after all this time...what happened to her face, the scars... what's going on _Sesshoumaru's breathing became heavy as he realised what he had just done. The only person besides his brother who he had ever cared about had just literally been thrown back into his life for a split second and he had snuffed her.

"Sesshoumaru do you realise who that was" Inuyasha said worriedly

"Rin" Sesshoumaru's voice was no more than a whisper

"someone has to go find her" Kagome was hysterically crying now, "she...she has been dreaming/ having nightmares about you since the day you left her in the gardens across from our town, she missed you everyday and you selfish BASTARD, you don't even remember her and now...now" Kagome dropped to the floor on her knees crying

"I'll go" Inuyasha agreed "I'm a demon"

"NO" Sesshoumaru shouted making everyone jump

"someone has to, and you need to stay here and speak with Kagome about Rin" Inuyasha sternly told his brother

"fine" Sesshoumaru agitatedly spoke nodding his head

"you two take my car" Inuyasha ordered chucking the keys at Miroku

"you guys look really carefully, Rin is no fool" Kagome hoarsely informed

The two nodded and walked off. Inuyasha was already out the door and using his demonic speed to find her _dammit what have I done, that stupid mutt of a brother_

**--Sesshoumaru and Kagome--**

"so you're Rin's adoptive family" Sesshoumaru said coolly

"yes we are" Kagome hissed

"what happened to her face" Sesshoumaru almost sounded sad

"when you left her, she got attacked by a demon bear, she screamed out to you, thinking you wouldn't be to far away, but it was too late, if I had of been any later she would of died, that's how she got those scar, there's one on her face, one on her arm- thats the worst and the last on her chest" Kagome spat trying to make him feel as guilty as possible _I have to make him see what he's done even if he does hurt me, I'm sure he won't kill me_

"I heard her scream but thought it was because she didn't want me to go, so I used my demonic speed to get away" Sesshoumaru's usually steady voice was shaky "I can't believe I didn't protect her"

"well you only have yourself to blame for her endless nightmares and sobbing, you don't even care" Kagome said sticking her nose up at him. Kagome gasped when Sesshoumaru's eye's turned a hint of red and he had her up against the wall by her neck in seconds and was shouting at her

"DON'T THINK FOR ONE SECOND YOU COULD EVER KNOW IT ALL AND WHY I LEFT HER, I LEFT HER BECAUSE I CARED TO MUCH FOR HER AND SHE WAS IN DANGER WHILE SHE WAS WITH ME!!" Sesshoumaru screamed at Kagome who was now going purple for the lack of breath and he let her drop to the floor, she took long deep breaths and thought of what to say

"Rin love's you and she doesn't even realise it, so her heart - 'gasp for breath'- probably took a huge impact" Kagome screamed and with that Sesshoumaru had jumped out the window and was now also looking for Rin

**--RIN--**

His words were resounding over and over through her head _how could he not remember me, why does this hurt me so much, I don't even want to live anymore, my only love...yes that's why...I've loved him more and more and only realised it now so I guess absence really does make the heart grow fonder, how ironic, I will throw myself off the famous cliff that has a beautiful waterfall at the top. I can fall next to the water. Yes that's it then it won't hurt anymore, not if I'm DEAD._ Rin was running and running, she was heading for the forest that lead to the cliff, not realising a different danger was up ahead and she was running straight for it. Rin's feet were starting to ache but she ignored it and carried on running it would be over soon. Rin came into a clearing where she gasped when she saw a huge demon bear gawping at her, Rin began to cry harder now before gathering up all the courage she had and sprinted past the bear ignoring it completely, it had decided to chase her but she didn't even notice as she sped through the forest. At last she came to her destination. Her shirt was torn from catching it on the trees as she ran by, her legs were scratched and bleeding and her skirt was dirty. Rin collapsed at the cliff edge and cried tracing the scars and put a hand on her chest, her heart was pounding so hard. She heard a snap of a twig breaking and turned around, gasping, she stood up.

**--Inuyasha--**

_Ah ha, found it, her scent leads into the forest, crap, I can sense something else in the forest also and whatever it is doesn't just want some friendly chat with her _Inuyasha began sprinting faster following her scent that he had found. He used his demonic speed until he suddenly came to a halt, in the middle of the forest was a slain bear demon, he had his doubts that it could of been Rin, she was strong for a human but not that strong, at that moment he sensed something else...Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha pivoted on his heal and ran back from the forest to find Miroku and Sango, knowing it would be best to leave the two of them alone to talk. Inuyasha got back onto the road where he could follow Miroku and Sango's scent, he followed it round in a circle and ended up back at his own house which irritated him slightly, they were supposed to be looking for Rin, he stormed into the house and was about to lecture them for not being in the car and out looking for Rin when he caught sight of Kagome

"what happened" Inuyasha ran worriedly over to Kagome and pulled her into an embrace, He pulled back examining the marks on her neck

"DID MY BROTHER DO THAT" Inuyasha yelled furiously,

"Inuyasha I coaxed him to, I knew he wouldn't kill me but I had to show him the pain he caused Rin" Kagome apologetically looked at Inuyasha, before bursting into tears

"oh Kagome, don't worry everything will be fine" Inuyasha soothed pulling her onto his lap, rocking back and forth, making 'shh' sounds and stroking her hair

"where's Sango and Miroku?" Inuyasha looked around for them

"they are upstairs running me a bath together" Kagome giggled through sobs

"really" Inuyasha and Kagome laughed at this.

**--RIN AT CLIFF EDGE--**

Rin had tear stained cheeks and her body was still racked with sobs. As she stood frozen on the spot. Staring Sesshoumaru straight in the face. He slowly took a step forward. She took a step backwards unaware of how near she was to the edge.

"Rin" Sesshoumaru spoke softly

"yes" Rin replied wiping tears from her eyes

"why are you crying?" Sesshoumaru asked just as softly

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME" Rin screamed at him pausing to calm down a touch she didn't want him to know how weak he made her

"you broke my heart, I was eleven years old, I had already lost everything I ever loved and then you saved me and you were my everything and then you took it all away again, I felt as if my heart was being shredded into a million pieces" Rin cried chocking on sobs

"I didn't want to lose you but in twisted reality I had to lose you to save you" Sesshoumaru tried to explain

"but what about what I wanted Sesshoumaru, I loved you sooo much innocently of course but now I feel as if I'm about to explode, I love you too much, ever since you left me" Rin whispered

"I didn't want to leave you, Rin...please look at me" Sesshoumaru asked when Rin finally looked he continued " don't you get it ...I love you too, but you got hurt because I was distracted by you, I couldn't protect you that way" Sesshoumaru paused "that's why I left you"

Sesshoumaru went to take another step towards Rin all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and hold her forever

"NO YOU DON'T, YOU DON'T LOVE ME, YOU DIDN'T EVEN RECOGNISE ME" Rin yelled hysterically sobbing now.

"Rin please, I do love you, it was dark in the room, and I wasn't paying attention to your scent" Sesshoumaru pleaded , he knew what he'd said was a lie he had been trying to figure out who the scent belonged to but it wasn't because he didn't know what Rin's scent was like it was because hers had matured into a womans scent, yes it still had part of Rin's childhood scent but not all, he wouldn't tell her that though because it was true that he loved her and he didn't want to jeopardise her belief in that any further

Rin shook her head and went to take another step back when her heal slipped off the edge of the cliff, she let out a yelp and fell backwards, falling towards the ground, right next to that beautiful waterfall Rin closed her eyes not ready to go anymore, feeling herself limply falling, tears sprang her eyes as she look up to see Sesshoumaru's face looking in horror over the cliff edge _he loves me...he loves me...HE LOVES ME! _Rin found it hard to breath as the wind the force of the wind knocked the air out of her lungs, hair sprwling everywhere as the wind whipped it up as she went down, everything went blurry and it seemed liked everything was spinning until everything went black

Sesshoumaru growled out loud and with his demonic speed jumped off the cliff after her, about an inch from the ground, Sesshoumaru caught Rin and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his chest. Rin had passed out on the way down. From the fall and was laying limp in his arms.

"I'll never leave you again Rin...You weren't the only one hurting all that time" Sesshoumaru whispered looking down at Rin's unconscious form. Sesshoumaru used his demonic speed to run but to his house.

once he reached the house, he kicked open the door, making Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango jump, Inuyasha had an angry look on his face until his eyes lowered and he saw Rin in Sesshoumaru's arms laying limp and hardly breathing . His eyes changed to that of concern.

"what happened is she okay" Inuyasha asked frantically

"she's fine, she fell from a cliff, I caught her" Sesshoumaru answered before brushing hurriedly passed Inuyasha and towards his room, he paused and turned taking her into their beautiful and neat living room, placing her on one sofa, before quickly going towards the sofa on the other side of the room, he pulled it out, and pushed a button and a mattress sprung out, it was a sofa bed, he placed two soft white pillows on it. He picked Rin back up and set her gently down on the bed removing her shoes, before removing his shoes and climbing on himself, he sat perched up against the back of the sofa and Rin close to him her head resting on his chest, and his arms protectively round her _I will not move until she wakes up _Sesshoumaru thought to himself

"then we will talk of what will happen next" Sesshoumaru told himself smirking

Half an hour later Kagome burst through the door of the living room frantically, Sesshoumaru let out a little growl when he saw Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango had followed

"how is she" Kagome asked quietly

"same" Sesshoumaru simply replied

"tell me Sesshoumaru what do you intend to do with Rin" Inuyasha sneered

"that's none of your business Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru growled lightly

"BUT, it is mine after all she had been in the care of my family for the last five years and I am her sister" Kagome responded harshly she still hadn't forgiven him for nearly choking her.

"very well, I want Rin to stay with me, if she'll agree, I love her" Sesshoumaru replied

"just don't break her heart again Sesshoumaru" Sango said protectively just at that moment Rin stirred in Sesshoumaru's arms and her eyes popped open when she felt warm, strong arms around her, she knew exactly who's they were. Rin began to stretch thinking Sesshoumaru would let go now she had awoken, she tried to sit up but his arms just wrapped tighter around her

"S-Sesshoumaru" Rin asked weakly

"leave us" Sesshoumaru snapped at everyone before looking back down on Rin, his eyes softened

"did you save me" Rin asked groggily

"yes, there's no way I was going to lose you again" Sesshoumaru stated hugging her even tighter

Rin gasped and tried to wriggle free of his grip.

"Why do you struggle" Sesshoumaru asked looking at her with hurt and sad eyes

**--OUTSIDE THE DOOR--**

Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome all had their ears shoved up to the door, listening in to hear what was going on in the next room

Inuyasha slapped a hand over his mouth when he heard Sesshoumaru speak from shock

_**"why do you struggle" Sesshoumaru asked looking at her with hurt and sad eyes**_

"awww, I feel sorry for both of them" Kagome cooed wondering what was going to happen next

"hey I hope they start..." Miroku started

"PERVERT" Sango yelled then it was her turn to clasp a hand over her mouth

Inuyasha and Kagome snickered at the two before realising then the door had opened and a very pissed off Rin stood there .

"IDIOTS" Rin snarled making everyone jump and cower in fear away from the door "did you somehow forget that Sesshoumaru is a demon and can hear you and smell you dumb nuts" Rin accused shaking her head at the four before slamming the door

Inuyasha and the others sat there stunned

"I think we should move" Inuyasha ordered out of fear.

"yeah me too" Kagome agreed backing away from the door, the rest followed her into the dining room sitting at the table.

"do you think they will start a relationship after being so miserable without each other" Kagome questioned like a worried sister

"I don't know, I hope so" Inuyasha replied

**--LIVING ROOM--SESSHOUMARU AND RIN--**

Rin sat against the closed door, listening to the retreating steps of Inuyasha and crew, she let out a soft giggle.

"now they're gone will you answer me, why did you struggle away from me" Sesshoumaru asked still hurt and really wanting to know why she rejected him.

"Sesshoumaru you hurt me so much, by simply not knowing who I was, I was even ready to throw myself off that cliff" Rin blurted looking away from Sesshoumaru

"Rin" Sesshoumaru stated, he was pale from shock but Rin interrupted

"Sesshoumaru, as soon as you said I love you, I felt the will to live again" Rin paused to think for a moment before carrying on "how am I supposed to know, you will not leave me again, I wouldn't be able to live with that heart ache" Rin finished a small tear running down her face

Sesshoumaru removed himself from the sofa bed and marched over to Rin pulling her into a very intimate embrace, Rin started punching his chest and screaming

"LET ME GO, YOU'RE MAKING THIS HARDER, PLEASE STOP" Rin yelled out crying harder now

"no, I will never let you go again, I let you slip away last time , I learned from my mistakes" Sesshoumaru calmly and softly spoke and with one arm around Rin and the other gently grabbed her chin and lifted it up for her eyes to meet his, the pain he saw in her eyes were unbearable

"but I'm hurting Sesshoumaru, I want to be with you but I don't at the same time" Rin sniffled

"I will never leave you again...I love you, is there any way that you will believe me" Sesshoumaru almost pleaded to Rin

"yes, stay with me" Rin cried uneasily

"I will do more than that Rin" Sesshoumaru could tell he was breaking her

"but how do I know this, you promised before and yet you left, I was so heartbroken!" Rin quietly yet uncertainly told Sesshoumaru

"yes but Rin...what are you really afraid of?" Sesshoumaru asked with a hint of emotion in him that Rin had never heard before, it was fear

"I guess I've had my heart break so many times, this being the most painful, that I'm scared to go through it again"

"I will help make sure nobody ever hurts you like that again Rin" Sesshoumaru turned her to face him

"but I am scared that you will hurt me like that again, as much as it pains me to say, I don't think I can be with you" Rin looked away from him, afraid he would see the hurt and longing in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru didn't need to see her eyes to know she had a broken heart but from the intensity her heart was beating. Sesshoumaru knew she felt something for him, At that moment Sesshoumaru gently picked up Rin's hand, kissed her palm and placed it over his chest where his heart supposedly was

"this heart of mine, beats only and will only beat for you for the rest of my life" Sesshoumaru whispered in Rin's ear

"I don't know what to say" Rin sniffled she was crying once again,

A clawed finger, wiped away the tear that slid down her cheek and he hesitantly rested his forehead against hers, still holding her hand to his heart "just say you love me too"

"I love you Sesshoumaru" Rin answered her voice wobbling, finally she broke down once again and collapsed into his embrace, Sesshoumaru held her tightly against his chest, rocking her back and forth, cooing in her ear and stroking her hair, when an idea came into his head

"Rin" Sesshoumaru asked pulling her away from him for a second

"yes" Rin struggled to see him through her teary eyes

"will you do the honour of becoming my mate" Sesshoumaru asked smiling sheepishly at her,

Rin stared at him shocked for a few moments "YES" Rin yelled wrapping her arms around his neck and looking deep into his eyes

"I would love too" Rin giggled feeling the tears drying up.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin catching her lips in a passionate kiss, he kissed all the way down to her neck and to the dip in her neck beside her shoulder and licked it a few times. Purring,he caressed her arm and bit down feeling his fangs sink into her skin, Rin let out a small yelp and then relaxed clutching onto his shoulder.

"you're now my mate Rin, I love you" Sesshoumaru spoke as he pulled her into another kiss when they parted he held her against his chest

"I love you too" Rin whispered

In the next week Rin moved into Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's house along with Kagome who became Inuyasha's mate finally after six months of dating.

Sesshoumaru made Rin a half demon so she would stay with him for as long as they were together and Inuyasha stole the idea from Sesshoumaru and made Kagome a half demon aswel.

THE END!!


End file.
